Arranged Marriage
by Puppylover4442
Summary: Pearl Jackson is the sister of Percy and she is to marry Apollo God of the Sun. Set after BoO This is my first time, please don't judge


Summary Hi. My name is Pearl Andromeda Jackson, daughter of Poseidon and Sally Jackson and twin sister of Percy Jackson. You have heard of my twin bro, but you probably have not heard of me. Let me tell you about the day my daddy decided to marry me off. But first, let me tell you about myself. I have black hair, sea green eyes with specks of light blue, and soft pink lips. My BFF's are Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and Piper McLean. I am usaully very softspoken and friendly, but when I get mad, lets just say that you dony want to see it.(A/N Thalia quit the hunters for Nico!)  
>Pearl POV We had just defeated Gaia. Thank Gods she was gone. We went to Olympus right after. The gods called us one by one to grant us wishes or boons. "Before we start induavizally granting wishes, we all decided tomake the following minor gods:<br>Jason Grace;minor god of thunderstorms and lightning Percy Jackson;minor god of the seas and sea storms Frank Zhang;minor god of war and shape-shifting Leo Valdez;minor god of fire, blacksmiths,and the forges Hazel Levesque;minor goddess of jems and minerals Annabeth Chase;minor goddess of arcitechure, arts and cradts, and war stragedy Piper McLean;minor goddess of charmspeak, love, and beauty Nico DiAngelo;minor god of the dead, the underworld and lava Thalia Grace;minor goddess of archery and the sky Pearl Jackson;minor goddess of sea storms,the seas, tidal waves, and tsunamis Thalia POV "Thalia Grace,"called my father. "I want to be with Nico without anyone commenting," I said Nico POV "Nico DiAngelo,"called my father. "I also want to be with Thalia without any comments,"I said Pearl POV "Pearl Jackson,"called my daddy. "I want Hestia and Hades to e on the council."But honey, that will make 13 gods, it will uneven."Then add another god Tmeskip(It will take too long,the only other important thing is leo asks for calypso to be fred)  
>Pearl, can you stayback, asks my dad. Sure daddy,I say. Hello uncle, cousin. why are you here?I ask. We have to talk to you about something. Pearl, you are getting married to Apollo, uncle Zeus says. What? Noo, I am too young to get married. Pearl you are getting married no matter what. Just accept it, Zeus says. Whatever, i say.<br>Timeskip(back at camp)  
>As soon as I got back to camp, I started crying. I don't want to get married. When I finish crying(more like sobbing)I go outside and head to the auditoriam. I see Aphrodite outside and she tells me that she is hosting CHB Karoake.I see a sign up sheet. I sign it will take my mind off the wedding."What wedding?" Aph asks. I sigh and tell her everything. She squeals and starts jumping up and down. That s awesome P! You're marrying your crush! Yeah I guess. Timeskip _<br>Welcome to CHB karoake! First up is Drew! Aphrodite anounces. I will be singing Anaconda by Nicki Minaj.  
>(AN This song has cussing in it, you can skip to Annabeth singing part if you want)  
>My Anaconda don't...<br>My Anaconda don't...  
>My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun<p>Boy toy named Troy used to live in Detroit Big dope dealer money, he was getting some coins Was in shootouts with the law, but he live in a palace Bought me Alexander McQueen, he was keeping me stylish Now that's real, real, real,<br>Gun in my purse, bitch I came dressed to kill Who wanna go first? I had them pushing daffodils I'm high as hell, I only took a half of pill I'm on some dumb shit

By the way, what he say?  
>He can tell I ain't missing no meals Come through and fuck 'em in my automobile Let him eat it with his grills,<br>He keep telling me to chill He keep telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal Because he don't like 'em boney, he want something he can grab So I pulled up in the Jag, and i hit 'em with the jab like...  
>Dun-d-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun<p>

My Anaconda don't...  
>My Anaconda don't...<br>My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun

Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt Look at her butt (look at her butt)

This dude named Michael used to ride motorcycles Dick bigger than a tower, I ain't talking about Eiffel's Real country ass nigga, let me play with his rifle Pussy put his ass to sleep, now he calling me NyQuil Now that bang bang bang,  
>I let him hit it 'cause he slang Cocaine He toss my salad like his name Romaine And when we done, I make him buy me Balmain I'm on some dumb shit<p>

By the way, what he say?  
>He can tell I ain't missing no meals Come through and fuck 'em in my automobile Let him eat it with his grills,<br>He keep telling me to chill He keep telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal Because he don't like 'em boney, he want something he can grab So I pulled up in the Jag, Mayweather with the jab like...  
>Dun-d-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun<p>

My Anaconda don't...  
>My Anaconda don't...<br>My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun

Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt Look at her butt (look at her butt)

Little in the middle but she got much back Little in the middle but she got much back Little in the middle but she got much back Oh my God (look at her butt)

My Anaconda don't...  
>My Anaconda don't...<br>My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun

(Don't don't don't) My Anaconda don't...  
>(Don't don't don't) Don't want none unless you got buns hun<p>

Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt

Yeah, he love this fat ass Yeah! This one is for my bitches with a fat ass in the fucking club I said, "Where my fat ass big bitches in the club?"  
>Fuck those skinny bitches,<br>Fuck those skinny bitches in the club I wanna see all the big fat ass bitches in the motherfucking club, fuck you if you skinny bitches. What? Yeah!

Yeah. I got a big fat ass. Come on!

She got a 7, 6, and a 1 for her score.

Next up is Annabeth Chase singing ours by Taylor Swift to Percy Jackson

Elevator buttons and morning air Strangers' silence makes me wanna take the stairs If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares But right now my time is theirs

Seems like there's always someone who disapproves They'll judge it like they know about me and you And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do The jury's out, but my choice is you

So don't you worry your pretty little mind People throw rocks at things that shine And life makes love look hard The stakes are high, the water's rough But this love is ours

You never know what people have up their sleeves Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine

And you'll say Don't you worry your pretty little mind People throw rocks at things that shine And life makes love look hard The stakes are high, the water's rough But this love is ours

And it's not theirs to speculate If it's wrong and Your hands are tough But they are where mine belong and I'll fight their doubt and give you faith With this song for you

'Cause I love the gap between your teeth And I love the riddles that you speak And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored 'Cause my heart is yours

So don't you worry your pretty little mind People throw rocks at things that shine And life makes love look hard Don't you worry your pretty little mind People throw rocks at things that shine But they can't take what's ours They can't take what's ours

The stakes are high, the water's rough But this love is ours

She got a 10, 10, and a 9

That was awesome! Anyway, Next up is Thalia Grace singing Trouble by Taylor Swift to Luke

Once upon a time a few mistakes ago I was in your sights, you got me alone You found me, you found me, you found me I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that And when I fell hard you took a step back Without me, without me, without me

And he's long gone when he's next to me And I realize the blame is on me

'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been 'Til you put me down, oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies. He'll never see you cry,  
>Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why.<br>You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning.  
>Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be And now I see, now I see, now I see<p>

He was long gone when he met me And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!

I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been 'Til you put me down, oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

And the saddest fear comes creeping in That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been 'Til you put me down, oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)  
>So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble<p>

I knew you were trouble when you walked in Trouble, trouble, trouble I knew you were trouble when you walked in Trouble, trouble, trouble

She got a 10,8,and a blackmailed 8

Great Job Thalia! Okay next is Percy Jackson singing All of Me by John Legend to Annabeth

What would I do without your smart mouth?  
>Drawing me in, and you kicking me out You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down What's going on in that beautiful mind I'm on your magical mystery ride And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright My head's under water But I'm breathing fine You're crazy and I'm out of my mind 'Cause all of me Loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me I'll give my all to you You're my end and my beginning Even when I lose I'm winning 'Cause I give you all of me And you give me all of you, ohoh How many times do I have to tell you Even when you're crying you're beautiful too The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood You're my downfall, you're my muse My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you My head's under water But I'm breathing fine You're crazy and I'm out of my mind 'Cause all of me Loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me I'll give my all to you You're my end and my beginning Even when I lose I'm winning 'Cause I give you all of me And you give me all of you, ohoh Give me all of you Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts Risking it all, though it's hard 'Cause all of me Loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me I'll give my all to you You're my end and my beginning Even when I lose I'm winning 'Cause I give you all of me And you give me all of you<p>

I give you all of me And you give me all of you, ohoh

He got a 9, 9, and a 10

Oh, soo romatic. Lastly we have Pearl Jackson singing I love you like a love song by Selena Gomez to Apollo It's been said and done Every beautiful thought's been already sung And I guess right now here's another one So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible A centerfold, miracle, lyrical You saved my life again And I want you to know baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

Constantly, boy, you played through my mind like a symphony There's no way to describe what you do to me You just do to me, what you do And it feels like I've been rescued I've been set free I am hypnotized by your destiny You are magical, lyrical, beautiful You are... And I want you to know baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)

No one compares You stand alone, to every record I own Music to my heart that's what you are A song that goes on and on

I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby

I love you...like a love song...

I got a 10, 10, and a 1

It seems like we have a winner, Aphrodite annonced

Timeskip

Apollo came up to me and said, You really love me?

Ever Since I first saw you, I replied.

He knelt down on his knees and said, Pearl Andromeda Jackson, I have loved you ever since I saw you

and I really want to make you mine. Will you marry me and become my wife?

YES! I screamed.

He got up, leaned down and kissed me.

You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to do this, I gasped.

He grinned a lopisided smile that made me go weak in the knees.

He leaned down and kissed me again.

This time, it was more urgent.

I wrapped my fingers around his curly hair and he put his hands on my waist.

Why don't we go somewhere private and do this, he asked.

Sure, I replied.

He flashed to his palace door.

We started making out against the door frame. We went inside still kissing and took of our shoes.

After we got our shoes off, I wrapped my legs around his torso. He carried me upstairs to his room

and pushed me against the wall. We were making out for a minute, but i needed to catch my breath.

I ran my hands under his shirt and felt his 6 pack. It was rock hard. I then pulled of his shirt and pants.

I looked at his abs and biceps and smirked.

He then pulled of my shirt and my shorts.

He gaped at my sea green bra.

In one movement, he unclasped my bra and threw it across the room.


End file.
